The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor unit and the semiconductor unit. Specifically, the invention relates to a semiconductor unit including a solid-state imaging device and a technique to be effectively applied to a method of manufacturing the semiconductor unit.
As well known, a solid-state imaging device (picture device) employing an image-plane phase-difference technique used in a digital camera having an autofocus system function includes a plurality of pixels each having at least two photodiodes.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-228645 describes a solid-state imaging device including pixels arranged with a small pitch, in which microlenses on the pixels are arranged with nonlinear pitches.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-93554 describes a solid-state imaging device including pixels with a small pitch and having two photodiodes for each pixel, in which a shape of a microlens on the pixel is varied.